


Orange Crush

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, F/F, Orange Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: what it says on the tin!
Relationships: Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Orange Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> HandmaidenOfHorror can have little a Orange Crush. As a treat.


End file.
